Away From the Pain
by MrCoyote
Summary: AU I'm finally away. Away from the pain. Percabeth with hints of thailco and gruniper Oneshot. Major OOC


**This is an AU where there are no gods and demigods. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. **

I was waiting months for this day. I haven't seen them since I left.

Yes, it's me, Captain Percy Jackson, age 23, and I'm returning from my service in the U. S. Marines. I've lost and gained some friends during the course of my service, which was about eight months.

Now you're probably wondering, "Why did you return so early?" Well, my squad and I were ambushed along the way to a small town, and two of my squad mates and I got shot. Luckily, the bullet didn't hit a vital body part; we were either hit in the arm or leg. I was the only one shot in the leg. When I heard I was being sent home, I couldn't have been any happier. Even though I was told I would be recruiting, I was still very happy.

I will be able to go away from this pain and misery, finally. I've been aching to leave ever since the first 3 months. What is even more important is that I can finally see my loved ones.

My family, they were my love, my personal flaw, you could say. My wife, Annabeth Jackson, was the person who was by my side, any time I needed her. If I had a nightmare, she would comfort me, and it made me guilty the next morning when she had bags under her eyes. I could go on about how compassionate, even though stubborn, she is.

Annabeth was the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, with her curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She was the mother of my beautiful three year old daughter, Katrina.

Katrina. I could talk on and on about how loving and happy my daughter could be. Even though she was only 3, I think she will grow up to be like her mother. Some other three year-olds she meets, she becomes fast friends with them. She has Annabeth's blonde hair, and my sea green eyes.

Here I was, on the plane back to California, sitting next to my two friends and squad mates. Nico diAngelo and Grover Underwood. Nico, Grover, and I went back to high school, where we met our future wives.

Nico diAngelo was 23 and the type that said to you 'Emo' right away, with his black clothes, dark hair and eyes, and olive skin. But if you get to know him, he's really happy and funny, even though his sister, Bianca, died at a young age. If you put him next to his wife, Thalia diAngelo, he would be a whole different person. He was the sergeant of my squad, and his arm was shot with a bullet, but didn't go in much of the way of his arm.

Then there was Grover Underwood who was 23 also. He was a _huge _environmentalist. He had curly brown hair and the gentlest brown eyes. He had a leg disease, which I forgot the name of, and had a limp because of it. Grover and I pretty much had a bond, because he knew me almost more than Annabeth, and vice-versa. He is married to Juniper Underwood, and was shot in his arm too. He was my loyal second in command.

Over the intercom the pilot announced we were landing soon. I'm so excited! "Wow Perce," Grover said "You haven't been this excited since Annabeth said yes to your proposal!"

"Well why wouldn't he?" Nico said, "We've been through a lot of pain Grover, I'm sure you're excited to see Juniper, cause I'm excited to see Thalia!"

"He's got a point G-man", I said, "I'm sure everyone in the military wants to be away from Iraq."

We landed about fifteen minutes later, and I think we all jumped out of the plane so fast we could've been in an Olympian relay race!

When we got inside the airport, we were looking for our wives. When we finally spotted them, I was so happy to finally see my Wise Girl. So to surprise her, I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder.

"Hey Wise Girl," I said, "How are you?"

"Percy!" She yelled so loud that I swear the pilot could hear her!

"I missed you _so _much!" She said, giving me a passionate kiss.

When she saw my limp she gasped. "What happened?"

"We were ambushed and shot," I said, "but we're alright."

While Annabeth and I were reminiscing, Juniper and Grover were talking like no tomorrow, and Nico and Thalia were hugging.

I felt a tug on my pants, and I looked down, seeing the beautiful Katrina, "Daddy!" she said.

"Katrina!" picking her up, "I missed you _so_ much! You look so beautiful!" I said. My comments made her blush,

"Daddy," She replied, "Am I really beautiful?"

"Why would you ask that? You're more beautiful than a goddess!" I said.

That made her blush much more, "Thank you Daddy."

I turned to everyone else and said "Hey guys, do you want to come over to our house for dinner?"

"Sure!" They all replied

Annabeth drove us home that night, because of my leg. We were chatting the whole time about what happened in Iraq.

When we got home to our 2 storey house, courtesy of my architect wife, we made steak and potatoes.

The whole supper we talked about what happened for the girls. It turns out that before Nico left, Thalia and him wanted to adopt, so they adopted a 3 year old boy, Jason, and Thalia said he was sick, and her son told her to go, which really surprised us.

When we finished eating, Thalia and Nico left early to see Jason. Juniper and Grover left soon after. At 8 o'clock we went to go tuck Katrina in.

"I missed you so much Seaweed Brain," She said, "I'm so happy right now."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I replied

We went to bed at 10:30 that night; we promised tomorrow we would stay at home and spend time with each other.

That night I had a nightmare worse than any other one I've ever had. I lost everything. My friends, mom, Paul, Katrina, and Annabeth. I woke up crying like crazy.

Annabeth woke up and gave me comfort, saying, "It's alright."

I'm finally away. I'm finally away from the pain.

**A/N Hey guys, that was my first fanfic, and constructive criticism is welcome. Should I write a story where the Olympians are in grave danger and move to Toronto? I got that idea in the middle of social studies. And if I wrote something wrong about the U.S army, I apologize; I don't take pride in war or anything. Sorry if I used too much punctuation, it's kind of a habit I'm trying to break. **


End file.
